Después de Tanto tiempo
by NeverAlexNever
Summary: Ellos se separaron por un accidente. Ella se quedo para limpiar sus nombres.
1. Chapter 1

**No estoy segura de esto**.- dijo la voz de una chica.- **Creo que es mejor volver a mi casa y…** \- Pero, cierto joven temerario se acerco a ella interrumpiéndola antes de que alguno de los presentes replicara.

 **Vamos Perkins, a que le temes**.- dijo el castaño mirándola fijamente.- **Tenemos que irnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sabes lo que pasara si nos quedamos**.- El chico se notaba un poco desesperado pero seguía manteniendo su postura de seriedad.

 **Qué tal si no es verdad**.- Propuso Kendall, sin querer aceptar lo que estaba pasando.- **Quizás, solo estaban jugando con nosotros.**

 **Kendall.** \- Dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo la conversación.- **Sabes que no es cierto, a caso no viste sus rostros¡?**.- dijo la castaña gritando un poco.

 **Es verdad.** \- Prosiguió Gunther, dándole la razón a su novia.- **Sabes que no hicimos nada, solo estuvimos en el lugar y solo eso basto para echarnos la culpa a nosotros**.- Dijo el rubio, moviendo sus manos, desesperado.- **Sin embargo nuestra familia nos vendió, nos traicionaron**.- dijo triste.

 **No es cierto, ellos NO nos entregarían jamas**.- Dijo Kendall, con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas y negando con la cabeza, mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

 **PERO LO HICIERON** \- Grito el castaño, se sentía frustrado, porque ella se empeñaba en quedarse y hablar con ellos, acaso no entendía la gravedad del asunto. No solo ella estaba sufriendo, todos lo hacían, su propia sangre los habían entregado así como así.

 **Basta** \- dijo Jackie, también frustrada.- **Kendall, que vas hacer?**.- dijo ella, mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

 **Me quedo**.- Dijo ella con firmeza.

 **ESTAS DEMENTE**.- Grito Kick, no la iba a dejar si eso es lo que pensaba la chica.

 **Me voy a quedar.** \- dijo mirándolo.- **quieras o no, me voy a quedar a limpiar sus nombres y el mio.**

 **No te van a escuchar Kendall.-** Salto ahora el rubio defendiendo la opinión de su amigo. **\- Ellos nos traicionaron, sabes lo que significa, verdad?.**

 **Shh-** Haciendo callar a todos mientras movía un mano **.- escuchan eso.**

Todos dejaron de pelear. Comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor y escucharon pisadas cerca y ahí es cuando se dieron cuenta que los tenían rodeados. Los susurros de los agentes se escuchaban, los dos amigos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Abrazaron a las chicas fuertemente y comenzaron a decirles el pequeño plan que tenían ya planeado desde un principio.

 _ **Escúchame**.- Le pido Kick a Kendall.- **Vamos a correr lo mas rápido posible hasta poder legar al final del bosque y nos meteremos en la fabrica abandonada**.- Ella le iba a reclamar pero antes de que ella dijiera una palabra, el chico que tenia al frente siguió hablando.- **Todos iremos y luego cada uno va elegir que hacer.-**_ _Esta vez Kendall, no se quejo y asintió levemente la cabeza. Ellos se separaron y vieron sus amigos hacer el mismo acto **.**_

 **1**.- dijo Jackie, contando y agarrando firmemente la mano de su novio.

 **2.** \- Dijo Gunther mirando a su novia y despues giro su cabeza para mirar a sus amigos con firmeza, ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

 **!TRES¡**.- dijeron en anuncio los 4 mientras salían corriendo lo mas posible que podían, mientras escuchaban a todos los uniformados correr tras ellos Y escuchando algunos disparos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como ya saben me llamo Alex, y si soy nueva. Tengan paciencia a mi escritura, espero que mi valla mejorando.**

 **Los personajes de Kick Buttowski `` Medios Doble de Riesgo´´ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandro Corsaro.**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Narra Kick Buttowski :

Habíamos dejado de correr hace algunos minutos. Estábamos todos ilesos, había sido un milagro que ninguna bala nos allá tocado. Nos encontrábamos en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar eran nuestras respiraciones un poco agitadas y los animales del pequeño bosque. Mire el cielo y ya se podía ver el sol apenas salir, podría decir que eran las 4 de la mañana. Me levante haciendo que las miradas posaran en mi.

 **Vamos.** \- dije mientras caminaba hacia los últimos arboles del bosque.- **Nos falta poco**.- Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron. Nadie formulaba aunque sea una palabra, solo había silencio entre nosotros.

 _Bien. Repasemos las cosas, no están buscando por un crimen que no , puede que ayamos estado en la escena del crimen, pero nosotros no hicimos nada. Había cámaras en el taller, pero si nos buscan es porque as cámaras fueron apagadas o destruidas. Todos recibimos el mismo mensaje de esa persona desconocida y caímos en su trampa. Pero porque esa persona quería hacernos culpables d sus actos? Es obvio que por una parte quería librarse de unos buenos años de principio. Pero porque a nosotros 4?_

Un golpe en seco en mi cabeza fue lo único que basto para que mis pensamientos se fueran, y mi cuerpo cayera quedándome completamente inconsistente. Lo único que recuerdo ver es la vista de los arboles para luego todo volverse en oscuridad.

Narra Gunther :

 **POR DIOS KENDALL**.- Dije, mientras veía ami amigo tirado en el suelo inconsciente.- **PORQUE HICISTE ESO?**.- Le pregunte gritando.

 **Ya llegamos al final del bosque.** \- Explico con tranquilidad, mientras soltaba el tronco con el que había golpeado a Kick.- **Fue por eso que golpee a Kick**.

 **Kendall.** \- Dijo Jackie.- **Pensé que tu plan era de chiste**.- Que mierda, ella sabia lo que estaba planeando y no me dijo?.

 **Acá** **es donde nos separamos**.- Dijo mi amiga rubia, mientras se ponía firme.- **Voy a quedarme, para saber porque nos echan la culpa del asesinato.**

 **Kick nos va a matar si sabe que te dejamos ir**.- Dije en tono de reproche, no estaba para aguantar peleas en este punto de mi vida. Ya bastaba con la traición de mi familia.- **Piensa bien las cosas Kendall.-** Suplique, mientras la miraba seriamente.

 **Ya lo pensé Gunther.** \- Dijo desesperada.- **Nos están culpando de algo que no hicimos**.- Dijo.

 **Gunther.** \- Dijo mi novia, mientras tocaba mi brazo.- **Si Kendall se quiere quedar, entonces no podemos obligarla a venir con nosotros**.- Me dijo, mientras me miraba triste. Suspire y asentí con mi cabeza. Sabia que tarde y temprano me iba a repentir.

 **Esto es una locura**.- Dije, mientras miraba a mi mejor amigo.- **Que le vamos a decir a Kick?.-** Pregunte mirando a las chicas.

 **Que hubo una embosca y me asesinaron.-** Dijo, en mi cabeza sentí que hizo un _CLICK_ , ASESINADO?.

 **YO NO PIENSO MENTIRLE ASÍ A MI AMIGO, NO ASÍ, TAN BRUTALMENTE.-** Dije gritando, esto definitivamente era una locura.

 **Gunther**.- Escuche a Jackie reclamar.

 **No Jackie, no voy hacerlo-**.. Dije enojado.- **_Tu mas que nadie sabe como se pondrá._** \- dije en un susurro que ella solo pudo escuchar.

 **Por favor**.- Oí suplicar a Kendall.- **Solo te pido ese favor**.- La mire a los ojos y luego a mí novia, lo único que hice fue es asentir mi con mi cabeza. Luego de despedidas y llantos de parte de las chicas, agarre ami amigo con ayuda de Jackie y nos fuimos de ahí dejando a Kendall sola. Le pedí varias veces perdón a Kick en mi mente, tratando de sentirme menos estúpido por haber aceptado tales cosas.


End file.
